


Printed In Grayscale

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Neighbors, Sara is a little shit, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara's hot neighbor keeps sending her cat pictures to the wrong printer by mistake.





	Printed In Grayscale

Sara watches as her printer takes another paper and spits out a black-and-white image of a cat. It slides down the tray to join the eight other identical sheets. 

Sara hears another batch of swearing from the next apartment over and laughs a little. She knows it’s wrong to be enjoying this, but she can’t help but wonder which of her neighbors is so obsessive with their cat. 

The printer starts working again. Sara looks at the new paper, and she’s surprised to see it’s different than the other pile of papers. It’s a document, blank except for large words printed at the top. 

“Give me my god-damn cat pictures!!!”

Sara snorts and wonders again which of her neighbors could be so intense about cats. 

“Come and get it,” she types into an empty document, and makes sure the printer she sends it to isn’t hers. 

She only has to wait a few seconds before she hears another curse. A door slams, and someone bangs on Sara’s door. 

“Occupant of Apartment 302, open up! I know it’s you!”

Sara looks out the peephole and stares at the woman. Sara wonders how she hasn’t met this woman before. The woman on the other side is wearing a suit and a scowl, but she’s pretty under the anger. The document Sara had sent is clutched in her hand. Sara can’t believe she’s the one who gets so worked up over cat pictures. 

Sara opens the door with the stack of cat papers in her hand, just in case the woman starts yelling. The woman snatches the pictures from her hand and inspects them. 

“These aren’t in color!” she snaps. 

“I don’t have that kind of cash!”

The woman frowns. Sara decides to try again. 

“Is that your cat?” she asks, trying to be polite. 

“Yeah. That’s my beautiful Ivory Lace. I’m printing out pictures of her to take to work so I don’t strangle my assistant.” The woman smiles when she talks about her cat, and Sara figures she’s on the right track. 

“That is certainly a noble goal,” Sara says. She hesitates before she extends her hand. “I’m Sara.”

“Ava. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. And for wasting all of your ink.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I got to see a cute cat picture out of it.”

Ava pauses for a second. “Do you want to come over and meet them?”

“Wait, you have more than one?”

“Yeah. Once I finished printing Ivory’s pictures, I was going to print Ebony’s.”

Sara nods. “Yeah, I’d love to meet them.”

Ava leads Sara to her apartment and holds the door open. A black cat with narrow white patterning announces her presence with a purr. 

“This is Ebony Lace,” Ava says. “Ebony, this is Sara. She lives across the hall.”

Ebony purrs and rubs her face on Sara’s leg. Sara reaches down to scratch her. 

“Ivory is hiding, but she’ll walk over soon enough. She doesn’t like new people.”

Ebony jumps up and meows at Sara. 

“Well, I’m really glad we met, even if the first sentence I said to you was a complaint,” Ava says. 

“Yeah. Although, I technically heard you swearing through the hall, and you also sent me that note.”

“I suppose.”

Sara nods. Another cat prowls into the room, this one a light color with darker feet and face. She recognizes it from the picture.

“Ivory!”

The cat stares at her and walks away. Ava laughs. 

“She does that.”

“Well, if you ever need someone to talk to at work, you can call me,” Sara says., scrawling her number on the back of one of Ivory’s pictures. 

“I appreciate that. Thank you,” Ava says. “I’ll probably need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Lately I've been involved in school and other projects, but I'm going to try to post more AvaLance meet-cutes!


End file.
